Many terpene and terpenoid compounds are important nutraceuticals and drug precursors. Some terpene or terpenoid compounds can be used for fuels and chemicals. The production of terpene and terpenoid compounds is frequently limited. This limited production may be as a result of product inhibition, where the end product will either be toxic to the cell or as a result of feedback, by an intermediate or end product, to inhibit further production. For this reason, a novel method to compartment terpene would be extremely advantageous. In at least some embodiments, the present invention seeks to both remove the feedback and increase the compartmentation to increase the yield.